Mon Roi
by SEY-sama
Summary: UA Schizophrénie.


**Hem. Yellow lectrices, lecteurs!**

**Après une courte pause de six mois (haha. ha.) je vous offre un petit OS en cadeau de Noël pour essayer de me faire pardonner le fait que je n'ai pas touché à FFTB depuis ... la dernière fois que j'ai posté. Soit juin. ON NE SORT PAS LES TOMATES! Pas taper, sinon pas de chapitres! (Quoique, vu l'état dans lequel il est, un peu de motivation sous forme de coups de pompes dans le derrière ne me ferait pas trop de mal)**

**Bref, lecteurs, lectrices étant tombés par hazard sur ... cette chose, il s'agit d'un UA schizophrénie, donc bon, c'est un peu beaucoup malsain. Juste pour que vous le sachiez.**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Je suis ton côté sombre.

Je suis la part de ténèbres derrière tes yeux qui te susurre des choses qui te font frémir.

Je suis toi. Et c'est justement ce qui te fait le plus peur.

Je suis ton côté sombre. Celui qui t'empêche de sombrer dans ta naiserie écoeurante. Celui qui te sort des situations que ta bêtise naïve entraîne. Celui à qui tu dois ta survie.

Je suis la part de toi qui te dit que les humains sont des êtres méprisables et indignes de ta confiance. Je suis celle qui te protège contre toi même.

Je suis toi. Mais un toi qui ne redoute pas le regard de ceux que tu appelles "amis". Celui qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains quand les circonstances l'exigent.

Je suis le plus fort de nous deux. Et tes tentatives désespérantes pour m'évincer n'ont pour seul résultat que te blesser davantage. Je te laisse les commandes seulement pour que tu continues d'exister.

Alors, dis moi, mon Roi, pourquoi t'archarner à me combattre quand il serait tellement plus facile pour toi d'accepter que j'existe et que je ne veux que te protéger? C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun. Protéger les faibles. Et tu es si faible.

Tu es mon côté lumineux.

Tu es la part de moi qui tend l'autre joue après s'être fait frapper.

Tu es moi. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Tu es mon côté lumineux. Celui qui m'empêche de découper en morceaux sanguilonants ceux qui le méritent. Celui qui me fait découvrir les merveilles de la vie parmis sa pouriture. Celui à qui je dois ma survie.

Tu es la part de moi qui me dit que les humains sont uniques et imparfaits, mais ô combien merveilleux dans leur intégrité. Tu es celle que je veux protéger contre la dure réalité du monde.

Tu es moi. Mais un moi qui ne vit que pour ceux que tu appelles "amis". Celui qui respecte ses principes moraux et son honneur jusqu'à en crever la bouche ouverte.

Je suis le plus fort de nous deux.

Alors, dis moi, mon Roi, pourquoi est ce que je continues à veiller sur toi dans l'ombre quand il serait tellement plus facile pour moi de t'écraser comme le faible que tu es? Je suis aussi faible que toi, mon Roi, parce qu'une existence sans ta naïveté touchante ne vaudrait rien.

Je suis toi. Tu es moi.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans moi.

Pourquoi t'acharnes tu à me tuer? Tu te condamnerais toi même.

Que tu es stupide, mon Roi, de penser que je te laisserais livré à toi même dans ce monde injuste et impitoyable. Je continuerais de te protéger contre toi même jusqu'à ce que ton écoeurante bienveillance t'ai tué.

Crie, hurle, débat-toi, frappe-moi, supplie-moi, pleure, mon Roi. Mais je resterais toujours derrière tes yeux à épier le moindre de tes mouvements, à espionner tes pensées et à surtout t'empêcher de souffrir vainement.

Déteste-moi, mon Roi. Autant que tu le peux. Ca prouvera que tu n'es pas encore brisé par cette misère qu'est ton existence.

Haïs-moi, mon Roi. De toute ton âme. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eut qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Et que pour vouloir te protéger en dépit de ma propre existence, je dois vraiment t'aimer.

Et si tu m'aimais, mon Roi, peut être que tu arrêterais de te blesser en essayant de me détruire.

Crois-tu vraiment que te voir si pitoyable ne me donne pas encore plus envie de te soustraire à ce monde cruel? Crois-tu que je prend plaisir à vider tes "médicaments" dans les toilettes? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas à quel point prendre le contrôle de notre corps te rend encore plus misérable? Crois-tu que j'ignore à quel point tu as peur, mon Roi? Crois-tu que te répéter comme un mantra que je n'existe pas changera les choses? Crois-tu vraiment que porter atteinte à notre corps me fera sortir de toi en même temps que notre sang?

Toi et moi, mon Roi, sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Le Yin et le Yang. Nous sommes complémentaires et opposés. Nous sommes l'équilibre naturel des choses. Pourquoi chercher à combattre l'essence même de la vie qui t'est si chère?

Tu es stupide, mon Roi, d'avoir pensé que l'exorcisme pourrait te débarrasser de moi. Ne te l'avais je dit? N'avais je pas ricané de ta naïveté? Alors pourquoi pleures tu sur tes espoirs brisés, mon Roi? Si je possédais ton courage et ta bravoure inconsciente, je t'aurais kidnappé dans ton subconscient pour te consoler. Mais je sais que même aux portes de la mort, tu n'accepteras jamais rien de moi.

Un seul mot, mon Roi, et je t'emmènerais dans un endroit où tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Dis seulement le nom que tu m'as donné mais que tu n'as jamais prononcé. Cela m'aurait rendu bien trop réel, n'est ce pas? Accepte mon aide, mon Roi, je ne demande que cela. Dois je te supplier pour que tu cèdes enfin? Dois je menacer d'utiliser notre corps à des fins que tu n'approuverais pas pour que tu me laisse te protéger?

Cède, mon Roi, et je te promet que jamais tu ne le regretteras.

Tu es si mignon et paradoxalement misérable, mon Roi, de te jeter dans mes bras ouverts sans la moindre retenue. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu le moment où je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Si tu savais comme j'ai envié toutes ses gourdes qui pouvaient t'enlacer. Si tu savais à quel point t'entendre sangloter contre moi et enfin m'accepter pouvait me rendre si heureux, tu risquerais de me frapper. Si tu savais que je suis prêt à toutes les basesses pour que tu t'accroches encore désespéremment à moi, tu me haïrais, me mépriserais jusqu'à ta mort.

Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, mon Roi, je ne te permettrais pas de regretter.

Que ton odeur est enivrante, mon Roi. M'en voudras tu, si je fourre mon nez dans ton cou? Que ta peau est douce, mon Roi. M'en voudras tu, si je l'embrasse?

Pleure, mon Roi. Pleure autant que tu le peux. Parce qu'une fois de retour dans la réalité, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne te permettras pas cette faiblesse.

Je suis celui qui te connait le mieux, mon Roi. Je suis la part de ténèbres derrière tes yeux. Si tu ne te permets pas de te laisser aller dans mes bras, dans lesquels ta foutue fierté acceptera de te laisser aller? Je suis ta fidèle ombre, ta monture, mon Roi. Repose toi sur moi, je ne demande que cela. Laisse moi être ta carapace cynique et impitoyable.

Laisse moi te protéger. Et je ne demanderais qu'une chose. Haïs moi, mon Roi. De toute ton âme. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eut qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Et que tu es mon unique faiblesse, mon Roi.

**Voilà, une petite fin ouverte, des fois que je veuille écrire une suite et que vous puissiez vous imaginer ce que vous voulez.**

**Alors, estimés lecteurs, cette chose vous a t elle suffisamment plu ( ou dégouté) pour que vous laissiez la trace de votre passage? Au pire, voyez ça comme votre contribution à mon cadeau de Noël, moi qui vais passer le réveillon à me faire royalement ch*er.**

**Je vous souhaite donc de joyeuses fêtes, et espère que les singes volants du magicien d'Oz vous kidnapperont pour servir d'hôtes de marque à la vieille et méchante sorcière tellement ridée qu'il lui faut des pinces à linges pour conserver un visage humain et que vous finirez en dessert à la table d'honneur!**

**Bwahaha.**

**$£¥ (qui a pour avatar la déesse de la discorde et de la destruction)**


End file.
